


Childhood

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: Ever wonder what childhood might have been like for the Grimm and his family of friends?  Me too!  Take a journey back in time to see snippets of life for each of these beloved characters.The first chapter is a glimpse at life for Nick Burkhardt and his parents when he was eight years old.





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. 
> 
>  
> 
> A big thank you to @nadalindistheb1 for letting me bounce ideas off you for this! You had some great suggestions that made their way into this first chapter. :)

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon.  May I please speak to Reed or Kelly Burkhardt?”

“This is Reed…”

“Wonderful.  I’m Leanna, the secretary at Nicholas’ school.  Principal Sharp needs to see you and Mrs. Burkhardt as soon as possible.”

“Is Nicky ok?”

“No need for alarm Mr. Burkhardt.  Nicholas is perfectly fine.  Principal Sharp just needs to discuss some issues with you and your wife regarding Nicholas.” 

“Kelly…is out of town.  Please let Principal Sharp know I can be there by 1:45.”

“Perfect.  I will let her know to expect you shortly to meet with her and then take Nicholas home for the afternoon.  Good day Mr. Burkhardt.”

 

*

 

Reed sighed as he placed the phone back on the base.  So much for his peaceful afternoon working from home on his latest architectural project. He was **not** looking forward to dealing with Principal Sharp.  Even though the secretary had stated that his eight year old son was okay, he was still concerned at being called to the school in the middle of the afternoon.

While he had no proof that Principal Sharp was Wesen, her snappish interactions with them made him wonder if Kelly’s Grimm reputation had clouded Nicky’s educational experiences since they had moved to St Louis last year?  Kelly had not wanted to relocate from New York to Missouri, but the position Reed had been offered at a St Louis based architectural firm offered him more flexibility to work from home when Kelly was away with her sister Marie on Grimm business.

 

*

 

Reed walked into the school office and saw Nicky sitting in a chair along the wall of the small room.  He looked up and smiled brightly when Reed approached him. 

“Hi Daddy!”

Reed knelt down next to Nicky’s chair and reached over to smooth his hair down.  “Hey buddy.  I’m going to talk to Principal Sharp for a few minutes then we’ll head home.”

Nicky frowned.  “But…we have art this afternoon…”

“I know buddy, but how about if we sit at my desk at home and draw together?”

Nicky threw his arms around Reed.  “Yay!!”

Reed looked up when the door to Principal Sharp’s office opened and she stepped into the room.  “Good afternoon Mr. Burkhardt.  Please follow me.  Nicholas can continue to wait with Ms. Leanna.”

Reed followed Principal Sharp into her office, waiting for her to sit before taking a seat in one of the visitor’s chairs.  “Your secretary said you needed to speak to me about some _issues_ Nicky is having?”

“Correct Mr. Burkhardt.  I’d prefer to speak to both parents, but I understand your wife is traveling.”

“Yes.  She won’t be home until next week.”

“Very well.  I am concerned that Nicholas is showing some aggressive tendencies with several boys that are two grades above him.”

Reed can’t help but stare in disbelief at Principal Sharp.  Nicky was anything but aggressive.  Kelly often made the observation that he had a bit too much of Reed’s peace-maker mentality.  “What exactly happened to lead you to this conclusion Principal Sharp?  I find it hard to believe that Nicky would start a fight, especially not with someone several years older.”

Principal Sharp sighed.  “Most parents want to believe their child is peaceful, but that is not always the case.  Two boys from the fifth grade came to me to report that Nicholas had kicked one in the shins and punched the other in the head.  When I questioned Nicholas, he would only say that he was defending another student who was supposedly being harassed by these boys on the playground.  He would not provide me the name of this student.  As you know, our school has a **zero** tolerance policy for violence.  I’m sure Nicholas is used to seeing and hearing all about his Mother’s rather violent career, but such actions will **not** be tolerated here at school.”

Any previous doubt Reed had regarding if Principal Sharp was Wesen left after hearing her call Kelly’s career violent.  “I see you are aware that my wife is a Grimm, however, Nicky has no knowledge of the so called violence that comes with that _career_.  He is eight years old.  As far as he knows, his Mother is an archeologist.  If my son said he was protecting another student from older bullies, I believe him.  I will take him home with me today so you can uphold _your zero tolerance policy_ , but I expect to hear that the other children involved in this altercation received the same discipline.”

Principal Sharp bristled at the unyielding tone Reed used.  “I am not at liberty to discuss discipline matters of any students other than your son.  He is welcome to return on Monday.  I hope he uses the weekend to remember that here at school we use our words not violence to settle differences.”

Reed stood up and walked to the door, ending the conversation without further comment.  He stepped back into the office.  “Ready to go home Nicky?”

Nicky looked up from the drawing he was working on.  “I can’t stay for art Daddy?  Please?”  He pleaded as he put his notebook back in his backpack.

“Not today buddy.  We’ll go home and draw if you like.”

“With the compass pencil?!”  Nicky asks taking Reed’s hand as they walk out of the office.

“One of the best tools Nicky, sure.”

 

 

*

 

Once Reed had Nicky settled at home with some paper and drawing supplies he went to make them both a snack.  He’d learned after being married to Kelly for ten plus years that providing food went a long ways to making a hard conversation go smoother.

Reed set a peanut butter and honey sandwich and a glass of milk down in Nicky’s place at their kitchen table before calling his son in for his snack.  “Nicky, come eat your sandwich.”

Nicky ran in and scrambled into his chair.  “You left the crust on!  Thank you Daddy!  Mommy still cuts it off like I’m a big baby.”  Nicky took a bite and smiled brightly.  “Honey and peanut butter!  You make the best sandwiches Daddy!  Mommy uses that jam with fruity chunks in it – ick!”

“That is how Grandpa Kessler always made sandwiches for your Mom and Aunt Marie, so that is how your Mom makes them for you.”

“Well…I like yours better, but don’t tell Mommy.  We don’t want her to be sad.”

Reed chuckled at the serious tone and expression his son gave him before Nicky continued eating.  Kelly may claim that Nicky is all Reed’s genes and personality traits, but he has a lot of his Mother in him too.  That serious look is one he has seen cross Kelly’s face when she’s researching for an archeology or Grimm case.  The desire to protect innocents, as Nicky demonstrated today, was very much an attribute from the Kessler genes.

After a few minutes of silent eating have passed, Reed knew he needed to discuss his son’s school incident.  “Principal Sharp talked to me about the fight you had earlier today with those two fifth grade boys.  She said you told her that you were defending someone who was being harassed by those boys on the playground.”

Nicky nods.  “Uh huh.  Someone spilled water on Daniel’s pants during lunch.  At recess Frank and Jacob were pushing him around and shouting that Daniel peed his in his pants.  I asked them nicely to stop being meanies, just like Aunt Marie taught me.  They wouldn’t stop Daddy.  Frank pushed Daniel down in the dirt and Jacob stepped on his glasses.  I asked them again, cause Mommy says she’s only gonna tell me twice before I’m in trouble.  Then I kicked Frank in his knee.  Then I hit Jacob in the head cause he was a bigger meanie for breaking Daniel’s glasses.”

Reed took a moment to admire the blend of peace-maker from his Father and defender of the innocent from his Mother that was their son.  He knew he needed to discourage Nicky from fighting at school, especially since Principal Sharp had their family on her radar.  “While I am proud of you for standing up for your friend against the older bullies, Principal Sharp and the teachers do not allow fighting at school Nicky.  That is why you had to come home and miss art today.”

Nicky looked down at his plate, a pout forming.  “I’m sorry Daddy.  I tried to use my words like Mrs. Compet tells us.  Those boys were big meanies!”

“I think we’ve given those boys enough of our time Nicky.  How about we go back in the den and see what drawing you were working on?”

Nicky scrambled down from his chair.  “A dinosaur and a lion and a bear!  They are friends Daddy!”

 

*

 

Reed was finishing cleaning up from making dinner after putting Nicky to bed when the phone rang.  He looked at the clock and noted that it was 8:30.  He knew it would be Kelly as she always called around the same time at night when she was away for work or Grimm business.

“Hello?”

“Hi Reed.  Is Nicky still awake?”

“Hi sweetie.  Nope, he was worn out tonight.  Could barely keep his eyes open through an entire chapter from the Hardy Boys book we started before you left for Charlottesville.  After we spend some time drawing this afternoon we rode our bikes down to the park so Nicky could swim with Eddie.  Then after dinner he wanted to play outside for a while.”

“Sounds like a fun and busy afternoon. I finally caught up with that Geier I’ve been tracking.  Shut down his organ harvesting group.”

“Speaking of Wesen.  Remember my suspicions that Principal Sharp was one?  Well I got a call today to come speak to her.”

“What??  Why didn’t you call me sooner Reed?”

“Relax Kelly.  It’s nothing to get worked up about.  I handled it.”

“Is Nicky ok?  What did Principal Sharp want?”   

“She said that two boys from the fifth grade came to report that Nicky had kicked one in the shins and punched the other in the head.  When she questioned Nicky he would only tell her that he was defending another student who was being harassed by the older bullies on the playground.  She then reminded me that Nicky’s school has a zero tolerance policy for violence.  She went on to conclude that he must be used to seeing and hearing all about his Mother’s violent career, but violence would not be tolerated at school.”

“THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!  I will be on the NEXT plane home so we can deal with this Principal Sharp on Monday.”

“While Nicky and I would be thrilled to have you home earlier than planned, here is no need to cut your trip short.  I took care of the issue at school.  I told Principal Sharp that while it appeared she knew of my wife’s career as a Grimm, Nicky had no knowledge of the so called violence that comes with that _career_.  Our eight year old son only knows that his Mother is an archeologist.  If Nicky said he was protecting another student from older bullies, I told her that I believed him.  I took Nicky home with me partly to uphold the school’s zero tolerance policy, but mainly because I didn’t want him in that judgmental environment this afternoon.”

“Really! The nerve of some people.  Did you talk to Nicky about it this afternoon?  Please tell me you did Reed.  This isn’t something we can ignore.”

“I know how to be a parent to my own son, Kelly.”  Reed can’t help but let some annoyance bleed into his voice.  While he has always had a more peace-loving nature, he knows the importance of properly raising Nicky.  “We talked about the incident after we got home from school.”

“Over a snack and milk?”  Kelly asked.  Reed could hear the gentle teasing in her voice, so he knew she’d realized her previous question has been out of line.

“Of course!  A peanut butter and honey sandwich with the milk.”

“No fruit jam?  Did you remember to cut the crusts off?”

“Nope, honey not jam.  Nicky has come to love that quite a bit recently.  He’s also informed me that cutting the crusts off is only for babies.”

Kelly laughs.  “Our baby certainly is growing up.  What did he say about what happened on the playground?”

“Nicky said that a boy named Daniel had water spilled on his pants during lunch.  When the boys got to the playground there were two older boys who started pushing Daniel and yelling that the poor kid had peed his pants.  Nicky said he asked the older boys to stop being meanies (his words), but they didn’t listen.  Instead they pushed Daniel down into the dirt and stepped on his glasses that had fallen off in the scuffle.  Nicky said he asked the boys once more to be nice.  When they didn’t listen he used your ‘only ask twice before you’re in trouble’ rule.  This is when the kicking and hitting happened.”

“I know I shouldn’t be proud, but I am Reed.  I’ve always seen his peace-maker personality that we know he got from you, but it seems he also has a bit of the Kessler fighting spirit in him.”

“I was thinking that earlier myself.  He’s really growing into a blend of both of us.  I feel he is destined to do great things.  While I hope the Grimm gene passes him by, I think if he does inherit yours and Marie’s legacy that he’ll do it justice.”

“We’ll have to wait and see.  Give Nicky a kiss from me when you check on him before you go to bed.  Since the Wesen issue is resolved I’m going to plan on leaving here tomorrow morning if there is a flight available.  We can have a nice family weekend before Nicky goes back to school Monday.”

“I was planning to take Nicky to the make your own ice cream and orange soda at the Saint Louis Science Center.  He’s been asking to go for weeks since his Eddie and his brothers went over spring break.  I was going to take him tomorrow, but I’ll wait and we can both take him Sunday.”

“Sounds like a great activity Reed.  I should call and see about changing my ticket before it gets much later.  I love you.”

“Love you Kelly.”

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


End file.
